Silver
by Hotaru Avalon
Summary: Set when Queen Serenity was a child. About her husband/Serena's father. When war is waged can they still be together and what will become of Serena and Her sister! Couldn't think of better title


1 Part 1- Falling in Love  
  
"But Mother! How could you! I was supposed to go to Venus to see Keika that day!" cried a 14-year old girl with long silver hair done in odangos. She was wearing a long white dress and following her mother who had long white hair down to her feet. Her mother turned around, "I'm Sorry Mira, but as future Queen of the Moon you have to do things like this!" she said angrily. "But it's just a stupid festival!" protested Mira running after her mother. "It is not just a stupid festival! It's the Festival of the Phoenix!" cried her mother angrily. Mira looked at her mother and crossed her arms angrily. Her mother sighed, "Mira, you are a Princess, one day to be known as Queen Serenity. This festival is very important to the people of Mars and you as well as all the other Kings, Queens, Princesses and Princes must be there, see you might see Keika anyway, because she'll be there." Mira didn't say anything. "And why do I have to be Queen Serenity why can't I just be Queen Mira?" asked Mira. "You know why. On every planet it is customary that every heir to the throne take the name of the first King and Queen of the planet. You will become Queen Serenity as I did, and your husband, King Endymion. Keika, Queen Amakudaru and her husband, King Shinzo. You know that," said Queen Serenity getting annoyed. Mira sighed, "Well I don't like it." Queen Serenity just shook her head and left.  
  
"Princess Mira! Princess Mira!" "Yes Sir Ishida?" asked Mira turning around. The man bowed, he had spiky green hair and green armor. "Princess, it is almost time for the festival. Your mother told me to come and summon you." Mira nodded, "Thank you Sir Ishida, tell mother I will be there in a few minutes." she said with a wave of her hand. She turned back to the window facing the palace gardens. Sir Ishida bowed and walked out.  
  
"Hello! How very nice to see you again, Queen Serenity, King Endymion, Princess Mira." said the Queen of Mars cheerfully kissing each of them on the cheek. Mira said nothing and looked at her Mother and Father angrily. Her Father glanced her way angrily. He put on a forced smile, "How very nice to see you too. Queen Sakura, King Runaito, Prince Kakeru, Princess Aisha." said King Endymion smiling at them all. "Welcome to the Festival of the Phoenix!" said Queen Sakura smiling. Mira looked at Kakeru and Aisha. Aisha looked away from Mira, 'Why did Mira have to come? Mother knows I dislike the girl' she thought. Mira and Kakeru's eyes met. He smiled. She blushed and looked away. He was very handsome in his red and armor and red cape. His brown hair was blowing in his face.  
  
Mira sat at the long table jabbing her fork into her steak. "Mira!" hissed Queen Serenity quietly, "stop that! It is not becoming of a princess." Mira looked up to see Kakeru giggling at her. He caught her glance and smiled. Mira returned her glance to her steak to hide her flushed cheeks. Keika, who was sitting beside her, poked Mira in the stomach. "You like him?" she asked nodding in Kakeru's direction. "No! No, not at all!" she whispered. Keika smiled, "Whatever you say, Mira." Queen Sakura suddenly stood up and clapped her hands. "The ballroom dance will soon begin. Everyone please change into your Ball clothes," she said. Everyone stood up and left the table, chairs scuffing the floor.  
  
"Hey Mira!" called Princess Anju of Jupiter running over to Mira her green ballroom dress rustling. "Hi Anju," said Mira glumly. "What's got you down?" asked Princess Ruki from Uranus. "Oh nothing," said Mira perking up. Ruki frowned, "Okay," she said. Mira smiled, "Don't worry about me just worry about the man I have to dance with. I might break his foot by stepping on it so much." Everyone laughed. Except Aisha who was sitting in the corner adjusting her shoes, 'There she goes again, everybody likes her,' she thought.  
  
Everyone stood around the dance floor. The table had been moved off to the side to make room. "Let the Festival of the Phoenix Ball begin!" yelled King Runaito clapping his hands. All the Kings and Queens immediately walked out onto the floor. Most of the Princesses and Princes were milling around looking for a dance partner. Keika instantly went to find Prince Motoki of Neptune, who she had a huge crush on. Mira sat on a chair watching the people dance. She could see her mother and father waltzing around beautifully. Keika and Motoki were dancing; Motoki kept looking down at his feet as if he didn't know what to do. Someone she couldn't find was Princess Zelda, of Pluto. She couldn't find Zelda's mother or father either. Then she remembered, the King, Queen and Princess of Pluto were constantly guarding the gate of time. They only attended VERY important events. Mira felt someone tap her shoulder. She snapped her head around. It was Kakeru.  
  
Mira's mouth opened as if to say something but no words came out. Kakeru smiled and swung around her chair. He held out his hand. Mira took it without hesitation. Kakeru led Mira to the ballroom floor. Kakeru took her hands in his and they flew across the dance floor, speeding up when the music sped and slowing when the music slowed. "Did I ever tell you how well you dance?" asked Kakeru smiling. "No," whispered Mira shaking her head. They passed Keika and Motoki. Keika held up a thumbs-up sign. Mira blushed. "Your blushing," acknowledged Kakeru. Mira giggled.  
  
Princess Aisha, who was dancing with Prince Chichiri of Uranus, glanced their way. She was glaring menacingly. Just as Mira and Kakeru were passing Princess Asia of Mercury and Prince Uzumi of Saturn a huge boom shook the ground. Mira almost fell down. There was a gaping hole in the side of the ballroom. Two men, one holding a handgun the other a bazooka gun, were standing, the dust swirling at their feet. The first man aimed his gun. It was pointed straight at Queen Serenity!  
  
"General Jing!" shouted Queen Sakura alarmed. General Jing grinned evilly. "What is the meaning of this!" she shouted. General Jing grinned again, "This is for the Martian Army!" he shouted. He aimed the gun and shot. The bullet hit Queen Serenity in the arm. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "Mother!" screamed Mira letting go of Kakeru and rushing towards her fallen mother. "Mira no!" shouted King Endymion. General Jing grinned again and aimed at Mira. Aisha was grinning in the corner. Soon all her problems would be over.  
  
"No!" Kakeru ran and stood in front of Mira. General Jing glared at him, "What is this treachery!" Queen Serenity's body guards pushed Kakeru roughly out of the way and teleported the Moon family back to the Moon.  
  
Mira slumped down against one of the palaces many columns and cried. King Endymion came to comfort his daughter. "Your mother will be fine, the Martians will pay for this," he said. Mira looked up at King Endymion in distress, 'Kakeru!' she thought. King Endymion hugged Mira tightly and walked out.  
  
3 Days Later  
  
Mira had spent the last two days in her room. Coming out only to see her mother and eat. Her father had already proclaimed war against mars. Today was the day the moon warriors would storm the Martian palace. Kakeru would be there. Mira hugged her knees to her chest. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Dampening her white dress slightly.  
  
Kakeru stood at his window. 'Why would General Jing do such a thing?' he asked himself. The whole Martian army had agreed with Jing. And so did his Mother and Father. The Moon was out of control, to power, even for its own good. He and his sister had known nothing. Aisha agreed to her Mother and Fathers point of view easily. Kakeru had agreed, but only because his Mother and Father had forced him to. He missed Mira terribly. He knew the people of the Moon would retaliate and attack, but they had yet to. He would have to fight along side his Father, but he did not want to.  
  
Now the whole universe was split in two. Each planet taking either Mars or the Moon's side, Pluto wishing to remain neutral. Earth took no side not even knowing there was such a war going on. Venus, Jupiter, and Uranus had taken the Moon's side. The other planets taking Mar's side. This did not only separate Mira and Kakeru, but Keika and Motoki too.  
  
Mira was sure the Moon would win, they had the Silver Crystal. But she did not want Kakeru, or any of her friends, Keika, Ruki, Asia, Anju, or anyone else to get hurt. She suddenly sat up. She walked briskly to her wardrobe. She took out a long red dress and red scarf. She put on the dress and wrapped the scarf around her head, so only her eyes were visible.  
  
"Sir Ishida?" asked Mira from behind a wall. Sir Ishida looked around, "Where are you Princess?" he asked. "Don't worry about it, just tell me where to find to nearest space ship." Sir Ishida laughed, "But why would you need a space ship." "Do not ask such questions, tell me now." Sir Ishida winced at the harsh tone in her voice. "Go to the Dinner hall then take a right." "Thanks you, you may now leave," she said. Sir Ishida left. Mira sneaked into the nearest space ship and took of toward Mars.  
  
Mira landed roughly in a field of flowers. He space ship skidded across the field until it hit a tree. Mira was knocked unconscious and her ship was on fire. Kakeru saw the flames from his window and sent a guard out to investigate. When the guard reached the ship, he could not tell where it was from because it was so badly damaged. He looked inside and was shocked to find a woman. She looked Martian for she was wearing all red and scarf over her mouth and nose. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the palace. Kakeru was waiting for him at the door. "Take her to Father," he said. As the guard walked by Kakeru suddenly changed his mind. "No, never mind, take her to my room and don't tell my father," he said. The guard nodded and carried her up.  
  
Kakeru looked at the girl on his bed. He unraveled her scarf. "Ah ha! I knew it," he whispered. The girl slowly woke up, her eyes fluttering open. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked trying to sit up. "No, no, no," said Kakeru pushing her gently back onto the bed. "Kakeru!" she gasped. Kakeru smiled, "Did you think your disguise could fool me?" he said smiling. Mira just looked at him. "What happened?" she asked. "Well I think," he said sitting down on the bed, "your ship crashed in the flower fields, and you were knocked unconscious, then I sent my guard," "Your guard!" said Mira alarmed. "Don't worry, I can trust my guards with any thing, including my life," he said.  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
"Now we have to get you out of here," said Kakeru standing up. Mira stood up and grabbed her scarf from his bedside table and wrapped it around her head. Mira nodded at Kakeru and he opened the door. King Runaito was waiting. "Father!" said Kakeru in surprise. King Runaito's expression was hard. "Umm, Father, I..." King Runaito suddenly smiled, "So where's the pretty lady?" he asked. "What?" asked Kakeru. "The girl from the ship. Your guard told me he had brought in a girl and you wished for her to be put in your room. So where is the pretty little Martian girl?" asked the King grinning. "Um, oh yes! Here," said Kakeru pulling Mira further out of his room. Mira looked down at her feet. King Runaito walked up to her and hugged her, "So this is the pretty little Martian girl my Kakeru wants to marry!" he said happily.  
  
Kakeru nearly fainted, "Father!" "What? So what is your name?" asked King Runaito looking down at Mira, holding her shoulders. 'If he figure out who I am he could rip me in two,' she thought. She opened her mouth to speak but Kakeru cut her off. "Her name is Countess...Lily. Countess Lily." said Kakeru nodding. "Countess Lily," said King Runaito taking a step back to look at her. He seemed to nod in approval. "Well," he said grinning at Kakeru, "I'll leave you two alone." He winked, turned and left. Kakeru sighed a sigh of relief. "Ok," he said turning to Mira, "Let's go." "Trust 'em with anything eh?" said Mira her hands on her hips. "Oh just come on," said Kakeru grasping her hand.  
  
Hundreds of small ships, shaped like sunflower seeds, streaked across the sky towards Mars. No symbol or identification mark was on them. They neared Mars's atmosphere. They slowly descended. They landed in a dormant volcano, unnoticed by the Mar's military. Slowly the doors opened and five soldiers, dressed in quartz armor. It fit tightly to their bodies and didn't restrict their movement. They were wearing white body suits underneath. They slowly climbed out of the volcano and crawled to the nearby palace.  
  
Mira and Kakeru hurried down the seemingly vacant corridor. They suddenly heard a scream, and saw a woman rush out the room they were about to go into. Three men in quartz armor followed the woman. Kakeru and Mira quickly ducked out of site until they had passed. Kakeru looked out and motioned for Mira to follow him. The window in the room was shattered. "Oh...oh no," said Mira taking a step back and putting her hand to her heart. "No not now!" she said angrily clenching her hand. "What! Do you know who those men are?" asked Kakeru. Mira suddenly started running the other direction, back the way they came. "Mira! Er, Countess Lily I mean, Wait!" yelled Kakeru running after her.  
  
He grabbed her hand roughly, "What are you running away from!" he demanded. "Let me go!" yelled Mira trying to pull away. Kakeru pulled her closer, "What's going on Mira!" Mira looked down at her feet, "Kakeru, it's the moon, they've come, and if they find me they'll take me back and kill you! And maybe even me!" said Mira trying desperately to leave. Kakeru's eye opened wide. 


End file.
